


Bulletproof

by transpeterparker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Military, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transpeterparker/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Military AU. </p><p>Emma is deployed again two years after her first tour. She's now a sergeant and she has a five year old Henry waiting at home for her. </p><p>Killian Jones is former Navy now Army, still in the service after 10 years. He's a captain with no one waiting for him to return home. </p><p>What happens when these two come together to fight a war that's bigger than the both of them? Will they both make it home? </p><p>Rated M for Graphic Violence in future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plane

Emma tugged at the collar of her uniform, the plane extremely hot, and her thick dress blues weren't helping. She fanned herself with a magazine and tried to shake the nervousness before they left to the base in Afghanistan. 

Fellow troops start to fill in, and take up the many empty spots on the plane. She blanks out and starts thinking again about what the future holds for her, and she doesn't hear him sit down. 

He's sitting there with some stupid smirk on his face that screams 'immature private' and she's about to give him orders to leave her alone, then she sees the captain insignia on his collar. 

The captain. Her captain. Of course it's the captain. 

Lucky for her, he stays quiet for a few minutes until she pulls out a picture of her son, Henry. 

"How old is he?" An Irish accent interrupts her train of thought. 

"What?"

"Your son, how old is he?" He asks again, pointing at the picture.

"Five." She responds and goes back to staring at it and getting lost in thought, again. 

"What's his name?" God this guy won't stop prying. 

"Henry." 

He opens his mouth to speak again but is interrupted by the pilot telling them that lift off is commencing. She feels the plane start to ascend. 

"I used to love this feeling, the ground releasing its hold on the plane. It used to be a thrill, something that would get me going, but not anymore." He told her. 

"Former Air Force, I'm guessing?" He smiled at her. 

"Nah, Navy. Got sick of the sea and I filled out a DEP form, now and forever will be Army."

She nodded and stared out of the window. "Swan." 

She looked at him. "What?" 

"Your name. It's Swan." This guy can't shut up. 

"Yeah. Emma Swan. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. 

"Killian Jones. But people have taken to call me by my code name, Hook." He met her hand with his. 

"So Captain Hook? How'd you get that nickname?" She turned a little in her seat to look at him. 

He pulls up his sleeve a little bit. "Back when I was in the Navy, I had a little bit of an accident in one of the boiler rooms, which resulted in my hand almost being amputated by a large piece of sharp steel." He shows her the scar around his wrist.

"So what about you? Got a nickname, love?" 

"The call me 'Savior' because I always seem to be there at the right time to save their asses." He looks at her collar. 

"Oh, your my medic. The female sergeant in my squad. Well, I like Swan better, so I'm gonna call you Swan now, savvy?" He tells her. 

"Your son must be very proud of you." He continues on 

"Oh yeah. He thinks its so cool that I'm in the Army, he still misses me so much though. I miss him too. How about you Captain, family?"

"No. My brother died in the Navy, father and mother both dead, no kids, nothing to go home to." 

"I'm sorry for your losses." She frowns. 

"How about you Swan, anyone else other than Henry?" 

"No one but my son. Right now he's staying with a close friend of mine. How long is your tour?" 

"Two months." He looks off in the distance. 

"Same here."

"Well Swan, I hope you can learn to like me, or your life may just be a living hell."


	2. Memphis Rock

"First one to Memphis Rock and back wins!" She darts off in direction of the little pebble they named Memphis Rock. 

"Hey that's not fair! You started before me!" He calls after her. 

It had been two weeks since they arrived at the base and Emma had earned Killian's title of 'right hand mate'. 

Every morning they'd wake up at the crack of dawn and go on either a calm jog or race each other. 

He normally won races against her, but 4 out of 10 times, she'd beat him. Today was one of those days. 

Killian quickly sprinted and caught up to her, to get passed once more. 

Emma reached the rock a second before Killian and she gave it her all on the way back, winning by an inch. 

"You've bested me again, Swan." He says between pants. "Did you run cross country or something?" He says, confused at how she's barely out of breath. 

"No, just like to run." She smiles at him. 

"Hey today they're sending in a new laptop for us to share, so you can Skype you son if you want to." He offers. 

"Do you know how to do that?" 

~~~~~~~~~~€S~~~~~~~~~~

"There we go. It should work now." Killian says as he plugs in the last cord.

She enters the Skype application and calls up Ruby's laptop. Its an unknown name, so she might not pick up. Luckily she answers.

"Hello?" A blurry picture of her friend appeared on the screen. 

"Ruby?

"Emma?" 

"Hey!" Her voice sounds robotic on Ruby's computer. 

Henry comes running in and sees her on the screen. 

"Mommy mommy mommy! I miss you! When you comin' home?" Henry is bouncing up and down in his seat. 

Killian comes and sits down next to her. "Hey who's that dude?" Henry points at the screen.

"This is Ki- Captain Hook. He's my friend." Henry almost screams in excitement that his mom "knows Captain Hook". 

A private comes running in the room. "Captain! Sergeant! There's an emergency meeting in the planning room!" He tries to catch his breath. 

Emma turns toward the computer. "Sorry. Gotta go. I love you guys." She shuts the lid. 

"Woah. Kid calm down." Emma takes a step closer. "What's this about?"

"Taliban forces are pushing north towards the base, ma'am."

Killian and Emma looked at each other and started on their way to the large tent set up outside. 

~~~~~~~~~€S~~~~~~~~~ 

"Group 1: Robin Locksley, Killian Jones, David Nolan, and Emma Swan. You secure the town and capture the target. Group 2:..." The general informs them. 

At the end of the briefing, the team groups up and gears up, ready for the mission ahead. 

Emma goes through a mental checklist of her soldiers.

Robin Locksley: goes by "Hood", can shoot an AK-47 almost as good as he shoots a crossbow. He's infantry and he can handle hand-to-hand combat fairly well. 

David Nolan: a former MP, now medic. Goes by "Charming" for god knows why. Can shoot a standard issue rifle with one hand. Knows every US certified gun like the back of his hand. 

Killian Jones: total adorable idiot who happens to be her captain. 

"Swan!" Killian's fingers snapped in her face. 

"What?" She pushed his hand out of her face. 

"Truck's leaving in a minute, we better move out." She listened and hopped in the back.


	3. Battle Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confident in securing the town, the team heads out and things start to go downhill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write. It made me too sad. I'm not one for crying but this had me on the verge.

The trucks engine revs up, startling Emma. She checks the magazine to make sure the bullets are in line, and pops it back into the gun. She checks the rest of her weapons to make sure there are no malfunctions. The rest if her team follow suit. 

As the front of the town nears, her heart rate increases and she noticeably tenses up. 

"Hey, Swan, it'll be okay. I'll make sure you get out of there. Your son will see you again, love. Don't fret." Killian tells her and gives her a reassuring smile. 

"Yeah, we'll make sure you get outta here, kid." Charming adds. 

David was a few years older and they'd become friends as well. He had become sort of a father figure to her. Every night she can hear him Skyping his wife and baby boy, she's not even sure if he's met his kid yet. 

Robin was a former thief put back in line by the military. He has a four year old and a wife that he cries for every other night. He's a sweet guy though. He acts like a brother to her. 

These four have a bond so tight, no war could break. A bond this tight is what may just keep them alive. 

"Alright ladies and gents, this is where the ride lets off." David announces and they all hop off the back, weapons at the ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~€S~~~~~~~~~~~

The bullet hit her arm and before the spray of ammunition could pelt her, Killian pulled her around the corner. 

"Shit, Swan." He puts pressure on the bleeding wound on her left shoulder. 

"I'm fine Hook." She pulls away. 

"You'll bleed out, love." He pulls gauze out of one of his pockets and holds it to her arm. He pulls out gauze wrap and secures the bandage. Robin runs over and drops the two offenders with a rain of bullets. 

"Hood, Charming, secure that school. Swan come with me to the town square." He orders them. 

He picks up his weapon and waits for her to get her rifle. She grabs her rifle and tries to shake the pain as she runs with him from cover to cover. 

They reach an outhouse and are forced to hug the backside as the front is painted with bullets. The loud thumping of the bullets hitting the wood fills Emma's ears. Pictures of her son flash in front of her eyes. 

His first birthday, him waddling around on his chubby legs, yelling random nonsense at the guests and stuffing his face with cake. 

When he was around two, not allowing anyone else other than him to answer the door. Running as fast as he could to the door, opening it and greeting the visitors saying, "Hello, this is my home that I live at." 

Refusing to clothe himself when visitors came, and deciding to clothe himself when he takes a bath. 

A tight tug on her sleeve pulls her out of her comatose. She then recalls what's going on around them. 

"Swan! On my count, we run to those pillars, then to the building, savvy?" He yells over the noise. 

"One! Two! Go!" They get up and sprint over to the large brick pillars, bullets whizzing past their heads. 

They stand taut against the blocks and occasionally lean over and fire their weapon. Emma sometimes opting for just blindly shooting by pulling her gun around the corner without her body joining it. 

The blood from her gunshot wound is bleeding through the gauze and dripping onto her light colored BDUs. The pain no longer bothering her since the adrenaline is pumping quickly through her body. 

"Cover me, Hook!" She tells him. 

"No! You're not putting your life on the line right now! You have a kid to go home to! If anyone is to go, it's me!" He tries to tell her, but she's already started in direction of the old mud brick house a few hundred yards away. 

"Swan, no!" The bullets are raining down heavy and one hits her foot, surely removing a toe or two, and another hits her stomach. No more hit her, instead they hit the body that dove in front of her. 

Robin and David come running and they pick off the few guys shooting at them. 

Emma finally realized what's going on. She looks over and sees Killian's limp body beside her, leaking blood everywhere. She drags his body over to the house for cover. 

Pain strikes her in the heart, not from being shot, but from seeing Killian in this state. 

"Killian, come back to me. C'mon Killian wake up!" She applied pressure to the wounds, her salty tears dripping onto his motionless body. Robin and David come running over to aid. 

"Shit, Killian!" David calls out and slides on his knees to his side, Robin covering all their sides. 

"Killian I need you to wake up." David instructs him. 

Emma gives him a small smack on the cheek, he opens his bright blue eyes and stares at her. 

"Killian, stay with me." She tried to keep his eyes open. 

Three guys from the second group spot them and come running over. 

Emma recognizes them as Jefferson Hatter, Victor Whale, and Thomas something, she didn't remember. Someone was missing though. 

"Hey!" Hatter shouts and runs over. "Oh shit, Killian!" He sees his friend in distress and calls Victor, another medic, actually a doctor, over. 

Victor and David work on Killian, and Thomas calls for help on the radio. "We lost Graham." Jefferson speaks up. "Son of a bitch nailed him in the heart. He was dead before we reached him." He lowers his head. 

"God. Graham?" Robin asks in disbelief. 

"Yeah. The poor kid tripped on a rock and fell out of cover." 

"They're sending a heli!" Thomas shouts over at them. 

"Hatter, come get you hands in this mess and help us!" David barks at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~€S~~~~~~~~~~

The helicopter arrives and it's surprisingly quiet as they pile in, Killian on a stretcher and Emma getting a lot of attention on her foot and now gushing stomach wound. 

Jefferson starts to climb in, when a bullet comes out of nowhere and pierces his throat, driving a large hole in his trachea and splattering blood everywhere. 

"Jeff!" Thomas and David yell. 

Bullets start flying and they are forced to bring the chopper up. Robin barely grabs Jefferson and pulls his limp body in. 

The helicopter flies off in direction of the base and bad news gets ready to spread through the many soldiers.


End file.
